Je te quitte quand même
by Ephemeris
Summary: Défi lancé par maNatsu. Dans une relation, ça marche ou ça marche pas. Et quand ça marche pas, il vaut mieux tout arrêter, mais si je te dis que je t’aime… 1x2x1


Disclaimers : Toujours rien à moi excepté les idées originales. Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, mais mon imagination ne peut s'empêcher de les mettre dans des situations pour lesquelles ils n'ont pas été créés…

Titre : Je te quitte quand même

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Dans une relation, ça marche ou ça marche pas. Et quand ça marche pas, il vaut mieux tout arrêter, mais si je te dis que je t'aime…

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Défi lancé par maNatsu ! C'est une première et c'était très amusant ! Rupture, mais pas si triste que ça pourrait paraître… Je dirais même humour ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Oneshot. Histoire inspirée d'une chanson de Monsieur Lune, chanteur totalement déjanté que j'ai vu à un concert récemment… Inspirée donc de ce monsieur et arrangée dans le cadre du défi lancé. Le début vous paraîtra peut-être un peu triste et pas drôle du tout, mais ça va le devenir au fil de la lecture. Je n'en dis pas plus…

* * *

Je te quitte quand même

_Oneshot_

* * *

Dans des temps durs où la guerre faisait rage, où les combats s'enchaînaient pour certains alors que d'autres les subissaient, cinq garçons s'étaient retirés dans une maison en attendant leur prochain ordre de mission.

Dans la petite chambre que deux de ces garçons partageaient, sur la commode, ne faisant rien pour qu'on la remarque, une bouteille d'eau aromatisée au cassis avait été posée là et n'avait pas bougé de cet endroit. Elle était droite, bien campée sur sa base et était témoin d'une scène de ménage qui durait depuis un moment et qui était en train de déraper.

« Je te quitte. »

Heero resta hébété pendant un moment, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce qu'il avait entendu était bien les mots prononcés par son compagnon.

« Euh… J'ai mal compris je crois… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as compris que je te quittais ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors tu as bien compris. »

Cette résolution avec laquelle Duo disait ses phrases déconcertait totalement Heero. C'était si soudain, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser que ça n'allait pas. Enfin si, il y avait certains détails sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, mais cela nécessitait-il d'en venir à la rupture ?

« Mais c'est trop soudain, tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça ! » s'emporta Heero qui ne voulait pas se séparer de Duo.

« Heero, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles que ce qu'elles le sont. Tu crois que je suis content de te dire ça ? Moi aussi, je pensais qu'on allait vivre ensemble toute notre vie, qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on est bien trop différents. »

Ca, pour être différents, ils étaient différents. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait compris comment ils arrivaient à supporter le caractère de l'autre en permanence. Heero, ordonné et réservé, et Duo, volubile et extraverti : cocktail mortel !

« Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? Duo, tu ne m'as jamais laissé entendre que les choses ne te convenaient pas. Tu ne veux même pas me laisser une chance ? »

« Ca n'y changera rien du tout Heero, on n'est pas faits pour vivre ensemble et tous les efforts qu'on pourrait faire n'y changeraient rien. Nous laisser une autre chance ne ferait que nous confiner dans un faux espoir de bonheur éternel. »

Sur la commode, la bouteille d'eau aromatisée au cassis ne bougeait pas.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Heero, commençant à s'emporter. « On ne va pas se séparer pour une raison aussi stupide quand même ! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Parce que tu trouves que c'est stupide ? Là, tu me déçois énormément. C'est super important pour moi et tu dis que ça n'a pas s'intérêt ? C'est ça, l'amour que tu me portes ? »

« Ne mélange pas tout Duo. J'ai fait une erreur, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Laisse-moi une autre chance. »

Duo roulait des yeux et soupirait d'exaspération.

« Heero, tu ne comprends pas que ce qui s'est passé est significatif de ce que va être notre futur. Oui, tu t'es trompé. Oui, tu vas tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, mais même si ce n'est pas là, tu te tromperas ailleurs, sur autre chose. Notre relation est vouée à l'échec, on est trop différent. »

Heero s'approcha de Duo et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois qu'il eut toute l'attention du jeune homme, il lui dit :

« Et si je te dis que je t'aime ? »

« Je te quitte quand même. »

Le regard suppliant de Heero se fit tout d'un coup plus dur et le garçon recula de deux pas pour toiser Duo, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment. Heero croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et reprit la parole.

« Ah c'est comme ça. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire une chose Duo ; c'est vrai, on est trop différent. Tu es la personne la plus bordélique que je connaisse et ça m'énerve, mais à un point que tu ne t'imagines toujours pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Heero, » tenta Duo pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait monter.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Tu es irritant, toujours là à te faire remarquer, tu fais à toi tout seul plus de bruit que Wufei, Trowa Quatre et moi réunis, tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi et dès que je fais une petite erreur, c'est comme si c'était la fin du monde. Alors j'ai pris ma décision. »

Heero avait un air décidé sur le visage, air qui inquiéta Duo qui ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

« Et c'est quoi cette décision ? » demanda-t-il, presque apeuré.

« Je te quitte, » dit brutalement Heero.

Le semblant de peur qui avait commencé à envahir Duo explosa à ces paroles.

« Non Heero, je t'en prie, ne sois pas si expéditif. Je peux m'améliorer, je vais faire des efforts pour ranger et moins vous accaparer, je te le promets. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance. »

Sur la commode, la bouteille d'eau aromatisée au cassis ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Même si je te laisse une chance, ça ne résoudra pas notre problème. On est trop différents, on ne pourra jamais s'entendre. »

« Ne dis pas ça, le proverbe dit bien que les contraires s'attirent… »

« Un autre dit carrément le contraire. Tous les proverbes ne sont pas bons. »

Duo était complètement désemparé. Heero allait vraiment le quitter ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans Heero, vivre sans lui.

« Et si je te dis que je t'aime ? » tenta-t-il avec un dernier espoir.

« Je te quitte quand même. »

La réponse était définitive, Duo le sentait. Il en avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais il les contint, ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant Heero.

« Alors, c'est fini ? » dit-il avec peine.

« Je crois bien que oui, » répondit Heero avec une drôle de boule dans la gorge.

Sur la commode, la bouteille d'eau aromatisée au cassis ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger, comment l'aurait-elle pu de toute façon ?

Duo fut le premier à sortir de la chambre, suivi de Heero. Cette chambre qu'ils avaient partagée, ils n'y dormiraient plus, ils n'y rentreraient plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant que chacun ne prenne une direction, Duo descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon, Heero se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Mais ce dernier ne put aller bien loin, se retrouvant face à Trowa qui le dévisageait avec un drôle de regard et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Etant donné que ni Heero ni Duo n'avait fermé la porte de la chambre lors de leur dispute, tout le monde avait pu en profiter, et apparemment, Trowa avait suivi une bonne partie de la conversation.

« Quoi ? » demanda bêtement Heero.

« T'es complètement con ou quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme sans prendre de gants, visiblement ahuri par l'attitude de son ami.

Cette exclamation fit un choc à Heero qui comprit toute la bêtise de ce qui venait de se passer et il se précipita dans l'escalier pour retrouver Duo qui s'était arrêté au beau milieu du salon, le regard dans le vague.

« Duo ! » s'écria Heero en arrivant dans la pièce, se précipitant sur le garçon.

Ce dernier, en voyant l'autre arriver, sortit de ses pensées et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Pardon Heero, j'ai été stupide ! »

« Mais non, c'est moi qui ai été bête. Je te promets de ne plus le refaire. »

Trowa arriva derrière eux et s'approcha de Quatre et de Wufei qui ne comprenaient rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. En quelques mots, Trowa leur expliqua qu'ils venaient de se disputer et, en même temps, de se quitter, chacun leur tour, mais qu'ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte de la bêtise qu'ils allaient commettre.

« Et ils se sont disputés à quel propos ? » demanda Quatre, curieux.

« Alors ça, je ne sais pas, » répondit Trowa qui n'y avait même pas pensé tant la conversation qu'il avait entendue lui avait paru absurde.

« Eh, les amoureux ! » les interpella Wufei, lui aussi curieux. « Vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quoi ? »

Duo se détacha de Heero et regarda ses amis avant de dire, comme si c'était tout naturel :

« Parce que Heere m'a apporté une bouteille d'eau aromatisée au cassis alors que je lui avais demandé une bouteille d'eau aromatisée à la framboise. »

Trois paires d'yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite et Trowa, qui n'était pas assis, failli s'écrouler. Duo avait presque quitté Heero pour ça ? Et dans le feu de l'action, la situation s'était renversée et Heero avait presque quitté Duo pour ça ?

« Ils sont à enfermer ces types ! » s'exclama Wufei. « Bon, on les garde jusqu'à la fin de la guerre parce qu'ils nous sont tout de même utiles, mais après, on les jette. »

Et la pauvre bouteille d'eau aromatisée au cassis était toujours sur la commode de la chambre des deux amoureux, mais plus pour bien longtemps.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Petit OS assez court, mais clair et précis. Je me suis amusée à écrire cette histoire. Ca change de mes écrits habituels. Mais comme je prépare une fic qui ne sera pas drôle du tout, je me suis un peu lâchée et j'ai fait un truc pas très sérieux. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance pour maNatsu qui m'a lancé ce défi. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes. Un gros bisou à tout le monde et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
